This invention relates generally to toys and games of amusement, and more particularly to a toy dart which can be used as part of a lawn dart game or a pool dart game.
The game of lawn darts is well known to children and adults alike as a fun filled recreational game. Lawn darts, and even pool darts, involve throwing the dart a predetermined distance within a ring, for example. A conventional lawn dart has an aerodynamic body typically having several fins extending outwardly therefrom, a pointed nose which is implanted in the ground after throwing the lawn dart, and a tail, coaxial with the nose, which is held while throwing the lawn dart. Beyond the challenge of accurately throwing the lawn dart through the ring, lawn darts themselves are not too amusing.
There is presently a need for a lawn dart and a pool dart which captures the attention and imagination of children and adults when played. It should be noted that projectiles capable of making noise upon landing or while thrown are well known. Reference can be made to U.S. Pat. No. 2,616,219 to Callen, U.S. Pat. No. 2,710,490 to Wildstein, U.S. Pat. No. 3,528,662 to Merchant et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,216,610 to Ferris, U.S. Pat. No. 4,216,400 to diDonato, U.S. Pat. No. 5,240,450 to Graham, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,538,456 to Liu et al. as relevant prior art in this field. However, none of these references are constructed or perform in the same manner as the instant invention.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present toy lawn dart constructions. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide alternative constructions which overcomes one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, suitable alternatives are provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.